


Stitch me together if you will

by WelpIAmAMess



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Kidnapping, M/M, Nurse Peter, Nurse Peter Parker, Peter Parker Without Powers, Violence, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelpIAmAMess/pseuds/WelpIAmAMess
Summary: Peter is unsure whether he is thankful or regretting finding Deadpool in that alley. He is losing a lot of his first aid kit supplies.Or the one where Peter is a nurse who happened upon an injured Deadpool, and keeps finding him injured in weird places, such as his tub, the alley next to his apartment, his bed, and one terrifying instance of one half of Wade's body being in his laundry room and the other on the fire escape.There might be some smut later on we'll see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be Warned I have no clue what goes on in ERs and other places that nurses work. 
> 
> Wade's boxes are here so:  
> {White}  
> [Yellow}  
> I am not the person to ask on the boxes personalities so I made my own for them so enjoy?

Nurse Parker had finally gotten off his shift in the ER. He was finally just Peter again. 

 

Peter had hurried to grab his things so he could get home enjoy a nice hot bath and maybe some leftover pasta from Aunt May’s visit, his stomach grumbled at the meer thought of the food. He was almost there!

 

“Fuck!” 

 

Peter turned his head sharply to look down the alley where he heard a pained noise. Now you see Peter Benjamin Parker may be a certified genius, but he is also quite the idiot. That is probably why he was compelled to go find the poor soul in pain. It was probably his Parker Luck™ that caused the pained sound to come from one of the most ruthless merc-

 

“Hey! Hey! Author play nice how is the audience supposed to like me if you’re talking shit?” Deadpool wheezed from behind his mask.  (Don’t tell me how to write Wade Wilson I can certainly change the tags and make this a one sided love!)

 

“Um sir? Who are you talking to?” Peter asked in slight worry but then froze at the sight of Deadpool’s injuries. “Oh dear! What the heck happened to you!?” Peter dropped to his knees quickly to take inventory of the wounds.

 

{Aw did you hear that he said “heck”!! Can we keep him please???}

 

[He won’t want anything to do with us, so no White, we can’t.]

 

“Oh author you’re very mean. But I’ll play along.” Deadpool turned to Peter, “Hey sweet thang you don’t have to worry I’ll be all swell in a few minutes.”

 

“Shh you’re probably in shock I am amazed that you are still awake with all this blood loss!” Peter ripped off his jacket and held it to Deadpool’s torso to staunch the flow of blood. He looked up to the building on their right seeing his window. “Sir do you think you can hold this here with enough pressure to stop the blood flow while I grab my kit?”

 

“Of course, anything for such a cutie.” Deadpool presses the jacket as Peter hurries to his apartment. “Ooooh what a sweet toosh!” He whistle because of course it’s deadpool and Peter Parker’s ass what did you expect?

 

{You sure we can’t keep him? Look at that ass? And he’s helping us! Us! You guys!}

 

[White, shut up, we all know that the second he finds out what we do he’s outta her and if our job doesn’t do the trick our face sure will.]

 

“Guys stop arguing it gives me a headache.” Deadpool whines.

 

After a few short minutes Peter runs back into the alley holding onto a big first aid kit and panting, “Sorry for keeping you waiting!” He kneels and brings out a wet cloth and starts wiping away some blood, “huh these are rather shallow for so much blood…” as he wipes away the last of the blood on a cut “I swore these were deeper?” he freezes watching as the skin knits itself together, “Wha…”.

 

“I told ya sweet cheeks I’ll be good as new in a few moments. I am sorry about your jacket baby boy. I can clean it for ya if you want?” Deadpool tilts his head as he watches the dumbfounded look Peter is making as he stares at his torso. “Yeah, I’ll wash it for you, what’s your name baby boy?”

 

“Uhh what? Oh! Peter.” Peter stares as Deadpool stand and stretches.

 

“A cute name for a cute face! Well I’m Wade darling but you can call me anytime.” Deadpool smiles, which Peter really shouldn’t be able to tell through the mask but he can, and pushes a business card into the breast pocket of Peter’s work scrubs. “Ta Ta pretty boy Daddy Deadpool has got to eat his weight in chimichangas!” And with that Deadpool is climbing up the fire escapes and is gone.

 

“What?”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter had finally made it to his apartment, take a nice hot bubbly bath, and eat some of the leftover pasta. All while staring off in space completely dumbfound. He finally crashes in bed not even realizing that Wade had taken his jacket.

***

Peter’s alarm clock goes off. He groans and slowly gets out of bed and puts on a new pair of scrubs and goes to grab his jacket. “Where’s my jacket?!” He begins to search throughout the apartment when something in his window catches his eye. There is his jacket sitting on the fire escape completely free of blood with a unicorn shaped sticky note. Peter gently picks it up pulling it into the apartment and reads the note:

‘Here you go baby boy! I’m sorry for friegtening you but maybe I can apologize through tacos? -DP  
Ps don’t forget to text me’ 

There is a little winky face drawing to go along with the note.

“Oh.” Peter breaths out the word softly kinda in shock before his warning alarm goes off and he’s rushing to put the jacket on and is out the door. He shoves the note into the jacket pocket and forgets about it throughout his shift.

***

Peter finally gets done with his last shift for the week and can’t wait to relax for the next three days, maybe even treat himself. He climbs up the stairs to his apartment, quietly planning his dinner, he unlocks the door and lets himself in. After locking the door he heads to his room to change out of his scrubs only to freeze at the sight of Wade in his full Deadpool regalia waving a handless arm through his window.

“Heya Petey-pie!” Wade greet cheerfully as though he isn’t missing his right hand.

“Wade! Your hand!” Peter cries out before rushing to the bathroom to grab his first aid kit. Rushing back in he opens the window and pulls Wade into the chair right next to the window. “What did you do?” Peter is a little freaked out but he cleans the stump where the hand was supposed to be and expertly wraps it. “You are so lucky I am an RN!”

“Oh Petey-Baby are you worried?” Wade flirts, his mask showing a beaming smile. Peter wonders how the heck the mask does that,.

“I’m a nurse, of course I worry when I see someone missing a hand!” Peter stares at Wade as tho he’s lost his mind.

“Oh I see I’m not special huh?”

[You never really were dipshit.]

“Oh yeah Yellow well by association that makes you un-special too!” Pulling his arm away before Peter can clip the wrap in place.

“Uh Wade who are you talking to?” Peter asks kinda nervously.

“I was talking to Yellow Baby Boy they are one of the two thought boxes in my head, I’ve gone through enough trauma that I have voices in my head. Though according to certain people they are like souls that like connected themselves to me since I am immortal but the current author likes to think of them as splintered parts of my own soul.” Wade says this while moving his arms around trying to explain it causing the wrapping to come undone.

“Wade!” Peter pulls the arm back to him and rewraps it, “Be careful!” He firmly clips it in place. “So are the voices are they nice to you?”

“AWWWW Baby Boy! That’s cute! Nope, Yellow is a dick but they tends to make the most sense and White is kind of an airhead but they are also not the nicest on the block.”

“Well tell them to be nice to my patient otherwise I’ll get mad at them.” Peter smiles up at Wade after making sure the wrap was secure.

{We have to keep him now! He’s still talking to you after he found out about us!}

[Oh yeah Petey boy? You can’t tell us what to do I’ll be mean to Wade if I want to!]

“Oh shush Yellow you know you like him.” Wade looks to Peter, “You wanna get tacos Pretty Boy?”

“Oh um yeah sure if you let me get changed go ahead and chill on my couch I’ll be out real quick.” Peter shoos Wade out of his room before changing, he pulls the jacket on as he leaves realizing it smells like Wade. He smiles just a little.

“Come on Petey Baby there’s a lovely taco truck a couple blocks from here and the food is to die for!” Wade pulls Peter out of the apartment and down the stairs.

Now another thing you should know about Peter Parker is that he is a giant clutz. S of course when a man who’s got a foot on him in height and probably double in weight pulls him down a set of stairs he’s gonna fall. And fall he did. Lucky him tho Wade caught him and just carried him the rest of the stairs.

“Y-you um can let me down now.” Peter blushes.

“Aw but baby boy you look so good in my arms!” Peter’s blush darkens as Wade coos at him, “Aw look! You look so cute while flustered!”

“I’m n-not c-cute!” Peter’s voice cracks out of embarrassment and he hides his beet red face in Wade’s chest.

Wade smiles brightly and carries Peter all the way to the taco truck. “Baby boy sit over her I’ll get us food!” He skips over and talks good naturally with the lady running the truck after setting Peter down on a bench. He comes back holding the food like a trophy, “say hello to the few good things in New York City, another being yourself Petey-Pie!”

Peter flushes but takes a taco anyways, “um thanks Wade, you really didn’t have to buy me food.”

“But of course I did! Plus I would do anything for sweet cheeks.” Wade smiles down at Peter who smiles back. They eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the positive support! I love you all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if you wanted to know but Peter works 4 ten hour sifts so he can reach the max 40 hours for a nurse and still get a four day weekend.

Peter had just gotten home he smiled stupidly as he thought about the lovely not-taco date he had with Wade. He got ready for bed still smiling like an absolute nutjob. He couldn’t wait for his last shift for the week to be over tomorrow. Maybe we he gets do his days off he can binge some Netflix and message Wade a bunch. As he crawled into bed he had one last brilliant idea before he went to bed. To message Wade goodnight. He opened Wade’s contact and typed him a message.

**Petey Babe <3<3<3: Goodnight Wade thanks for the great night!**

 

Peter Smiled brightly when he got the instant response.

 

**Wade :} : Of course Baby Boy! Anything for you babes! <3<3**

**Wade :} : Goodnigth! Sleep well Pretty Boy! <3<3<3<3<3**

 

And then he promptly fell asleep.

 

***

 

Peter woke up two minutes before his alarm and stared at it in absolute betrayal. He pulled the covers above his head and groaned. His alarm then promptly went off. He groaned louder and got out of bed. He pulled out his phone to send a good morning text while he got ready.

 

**Petey Babe <3<3<3: Good morning Wade**

 

**Wade :} : Good morning Sugarlips! <3**

 

Peter laughed at Wade’s latest pet name and quickly got ready for work. He messaged Wade through out getting ready. 

 

He continued to message Wade during any free time he had at work.

 

***

 

Peter got home smiling like an absolute loon, he had a pretty great day between texting Wade and the hospital being pretty calm for once. He cooked himself some food after making sure Wade wasn’t at his window. After eating he decided to take a nice warm shower to wash of the hospital smell. He entered the bathroom only to freeze at the sight in his tub.

 

“Wha- Wade?!” Peter hurried over to where Wade was laying, missing a leg. “ What happened?!” Peter rushed to get his first aid kit. “First a hand now a leg! What are you doing?”

 

“Aw don’t worry about me Baby Boy! You know I heal quick!” Wade was covered in deep cuts and was missing his leg mid-thigh and down.

 

“Wade! This is a mess, what happened!” Peter cleaning out all of his wound and bandaged them until he reached Wade’s head, “Wade, are you ok with me removing your mask so I can clean your cuts?”

 

Wade froze, seemingly calm on the outside, but inside was a mess.

 

{NO! Don’t let our sweet baby boy see our face, he’ll through us out!}

 

[He’s gonna hate you, do you want that?]

 

“No he wouldn’t, would he?” Wade kept mumbling to the boxes as Peter looked on in worry.

 

“Wade? Please I’m worried about your cuts.” Wade looked at Peter who had a look of pure genuine worry and sighed. 

 

“Ok Petey but if you throw up at least I warned you.” He lifted his hand to the edge of his mask, he’s hands shaking before he slowly took it off.

 

Peter halted for a second out of shock, but then instantly started to clean up the cuts, “I don’t know why you would think I would throw up. I’m a nurse. I’ve seen much worse. Plus you have lovely eyes and a great bone structure.” Peter smiled at Wade who just stared in shock.

 

“I’m keeping you, only if you give consent of course…” Wade continued to ramble in absolute shock only stopping when Peter left a kiss on his cheek.

  
Now it was at that moment that both Wade and Peter were hit in the face with a realization,  _ ‘Oh fuck I like him.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also sorry all these chapter are so short, but everything is planned out, later ones will be much longer, but until we get to those the chapters are gonna be short.


End file.
